Felicity
by xxLuciel
Summary: There was never a dull day in the Echizen household. RyoSaku.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, because if I did there would have been more RyoSaku moments!

A/N: Warning, there will be OOC Ryoma at times. Also, he and Sakuno are both 24 in this chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

"You're what?"

"I'm p-p-pregnant!"

Ryoma blinked slowly, trying to process what his wife had just told him.

"Are you sure?"

His beloved wife blushed and glared at him, "Of course I'm sure!"

"And this baby is mine?" He decided to tease her a bit, but he had no doubts that the baby was his.

"A-are you really questioning me?" His wife looked away and Ryoma could sense that tears were probably forming in her eyes. He knew her too well.

With a soft smile, he walked over to his wife and embraced her closely to him. He let his chin rest on the top of her head as he held her.

"Of course not, Sakuno. I'm just teasing you."

Sakuno tried her best to glare up at him, but her tears were still flowing. Ryoma looked down and kissed her forehead softly, causing her to blush again. He chuckled as he saw her blush.

"You're blushing over a kiss on the forehead? What about all the times we had se-" He was suddenly cut off when Sakuno covered his mouth with her hand, still blushing.

"Don't say that outloud!" She hissed at him, pouting slightly.

Ryoma leaned down and pecked her lips softly, smiling as he pulled away.

"Your wish is my command. However, now what will we do about your pregnancy? Am I the only one that knows right now?" He wrapped his arm around her waist as he asked and she sighed in response.

"I want to keep it private for a while… You have a match in three weeks, remember? You should focus on that instead."

"You and our baby are more important than a match." Ryoma said seriously, looking down at her.

With a smile, Sakuno brought a hand up to caress her husband's cheek. Her smile widened as he leaned into her touch, just like a cat would.

"Win that match for me and the baby, okay?"

"Anything for you."

* * *

Short prologue to start things up. Please review!

_Luciel_


	2. Chapter 1

Was a bit too excited and decided to write chapter 1. So here it is!

Disclaimer: Sadly, PoT is and never will be mine. Huhu

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma watched as his wife expertly held their son in her arms, rocking him back and forth to calm him down. The 6-month old baby had just screamed in the middle of the night, awakening both Sakuno and himself.

In his own arms, Ryoma held his precious daughter. She fortunately did not wake up, but Ryoma secretly wanted to hold her as well.

"Who knew there were actually two babies inside of you?" Ryoma whispered, hoping not to wake the babies.

"It's amazing though, isn't it? A boy and a girl. Looks like we don't need to have any more children." Sakuno smiled over at her husband, giggling softly when she noticed his sullen reaction.

"We could always try?" He smirked and she playfully glared at him.

Sakuno opened her mouth to reply but then felt their son whine in her arms. She sighed and rocked him back and forth.

"Ryota is such a fussy baby. Were you like this too when you were a baby?" She glanced over at Ryoma who was still smirking.

"I was a very calm baby, much like Satomi. Ryota must have gotten his fussiness from you, my love."

Sakuno rolled her eyes and felt Ryota relax in her arms. She smiled and kissed his forehead before placing him back in his crib, fixing his auburn hair as she covered him with a blanket. With a sigh, Ryoma did the same to Satomi. He placed her in her separate crib and placed a gently kiss on her cheek. Yawning softly, Sakuno went over to his husband to hug him from behind. Ryoma smiled and turned around to face her.

After nearly three years of marriage, he was still madly in love with her. She was everything he could ever ask for and even more. She smiled back up at him and kissed his cheek.

"You're giving me that look again." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What look?" He ran his hand through her hair absentmindedly, looking back down at her.

"Like you're going to eat me or something." She giggled and gasped when she felt Ryoma's hand rest on her backside. She blushed and pouted up at him.

"Let's go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Ryoma kissed her forehead before grasping her hand, leading them both back to their bedroom.

He was truly happy with his life.

_3 Years Later_

28-year-old Ryoma groaned as he felt sunlight shining. He could have sworn he closed the curtains last night, so why were the suddenly open?

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!"

Of course, the children opened the curtains.

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked over to see his twins standing next to his side of the bed. His daughter had a bright smile on her face while his son looked strangely nervous. Ryoma groaned once more before sitting up.

"Mama cook breakfast!" Satomi squealed loudly and Ryoma tried not to laugh.

"She _cooked_ breakfast, you mean." Ryoma corrected, smiling when his daughter nodded.

Ryoma stretched before getting out of bed. He gently pat his son on the head before walking out of the bedroom with the twins following him.

"Good morning." Ryoma yawned, walking into the kitchen to see his wife setting the table. He pecked her lips quickly before taking his place at the head of the table.

"Morning~" Sakuno replied, helping the Satomi climb into her seat. Ryota was able to do it by himself.

Looking over at his son, Ryoma noticed the hazel-eyed boy was quiet. Normally, Ryota would be clinging to his mother and asking all sorts of irrelevant questions.

"Satomi, eat slowly please." Sakuno told their daughter. Satomi nodded quickly, her dark green hair getting all over her face. Her brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Now, is there something you two want to tell Papa?" Sakuno smiled, eating her breakfast slowly. She cooked an American breakfast, much to Ryoma's displeasure.

At this question, Ryota looked even more nervous and decided to just chew his food faster.

"Hmm, is something going on?" Ryoma asked, sipping his black coffee slowly. He eyed his son's reaction and glanced over to his wife, who was still smiling.

"At preschool! Papa should come!" Satomi suddenly shouted, spitting food out. Sakuno sighed and wiped the girl's mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Satomi. And you want me to come to your preschool? Why?" Ryoma asked, this time looking straight at Ryota.

"Teacher said Mama or Papa should come over to talk about work! Mama has no work so Papa should come!" Satomi answered again, causing Sakuno to choke on her food.

"Mama does have work, but Mama will be working on that day so she can't come." Sakuno defended herself, a blush rising on her cheeks. Ryoma smirked.

"But will Papa be busy with work also?" Ryota asked in a quiet voice.

"When is this?" Ryoma asked and Satomi grinned.

"Next Tuesday!"

Ryoma looked over to the calendar in the kitchen and saw that he had no schedule on that day, so he smiled at his daughter.

"Okay, Papa will go to your preschool and talk about work. I promise."

At this, their daughter cheered loudly once again getting food everywhere. Ryota smiled and finished his food quickly afterwards.

After breakfast, the twins went over to their room to play for a bit and Ryoma decided to help Sakuno with the dishes.

"Why was Ryota so nervous about asking me?" He asked, bumping his hip into his wife's as he dried the dishes. Sakuno squeaked out and tried to maintain her balance.

"Don't do that! And I think Ryota was nervous about bringing you to their preschool. I mean, you _are_ a world champion, correct?" Sakuno smiled over to him and he returned the smile.

"But I am their father before anything else, so maybe he's just shy about showing me off?" Ryoma asked, more to himself than Sakuno.

"Or maybe he has a girl he likes in preschool and doesn't want you to know…" Sakuno mused, handing Ryoma the last plate to dry.

"A girl? Sakuno, he's turning 4 in three months, I doubt he has feelings for any girls yet. It took me _years_ to even figure out you liked me."

"Yeah, _five_ years to be exact." Sakuno muttered quietly, hoping Ryoma didn't hear her.

Unfortunately, he heard her and bumped his hip into hers again, causing her to nearly fall over.

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't too bad. Please review, favorite, or follow!

Also, the names of the children are somewhat spin-off from their own names. I thought it would be cute to continue the "Ryo" and "Sa".

_Luciel_


End file.
